


Christmas Plans

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #17 - <i>Snape's secret holiday list, found by Harry.</i> Harry discovers Severus' Christmas check-list and panics.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ to my lovely beta, emynn!

  
**Title:** Christmas Plans  


 

  
** Christmas Plans **  


Harry slipped silently into the darkened office of Severus Snape, his cloak firmly in place. He was disappointed to see that Severus wasn't back from the end of term staff meeting yet and stood beside Severus' desk, uncertain as to whether to stay or leave. Waiting for Severus was what Harry _wanted_ to do, but he knew from experience over the past few months that the meetings could last hours. On the other hand, Harry didn't want to appear overanxious or possessive, as that would make him look immature in Severus' eyes.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. He'd worked very hard since the Final Battle, when he'd realized how deeply he cared about Severus, to appear more experienced and worldly. The entire time Severus was recovering, Harry had been there, quietly helping to take care of him. Through his trial and reinstatement, Harry had done everything he could to assist Severus, but had been careful not to make any demands of his own.

The first glimmer of hope had come when Severus had asked him to be a part of the magical reconstruction team reinforcing the protective fields surrounding Hogwarts. Harry knew he didn't have Hermione's brains or Malfoy's sophistication, but he was sincere and worked hard. It wasn't even that Harry believed he was gay to start with; he just wanted to get closer to Severus. Then Harry discovered that he got a jolt of pleasure whenever he touched Severus and his sleeping, as well as his waking, fantasies became Severus. The crush he'd had on the Half-blood Prince hadn't gone away; it had only deepened and lain dormant until he was ready to admit his feeling as well as his sexuality.

Severus himself had taken care of any mystery as to which gender Harry was attracted to. It had been the third week of August and Harry had convinced himself that he had no hope of becoming more to Severus, although they had reached an amiable friendship.

They had been walking down the hallway, Harry concentrating on making sure their arms brushed whenever possible, instead of answering Severus' questions about his staying at the start of term. Harry gave him a vague response, the subject still too raw to attempt in a casual conversation.

Apparently, the vague responses weren't what Severus was looking for, as the next thing that Harry knew, his back was against the wall and Severus was kissing him. Hard and demanding, Harry froze for a moment before melting into Severus. Harry had wound his arms around Severus' neck and clung as Severus pressed against him, hands on each side of Harry's head. His body on fire and his cock harder than he'd ever felt it, Harry rocked his hips towards Severus. He'd never felt this aroused or this needy. Severus slipped a leg between Harry's, his thigh pressing against Harry's cock and he lost control. Frotting wildly, Harry came in his jeans.

Severus had held him until Harry caught his breath enough to stand on his own, before stepping back, his own erection obvious to Harry. The stickiness in his jeans was forgotten as Harry took a step closer, only to stop as Severus brought his hand up, palm out.

"If you have an interest in pursuing _this_ , then I would suggest you decide to stay and study for your NEWTs." Severus took a deep breath. "Even without any incentive, you need to finish your education, _Harry_ , if you truly wish to make a contribution in your life."

It hadn't taken Harry long to agree, even with the restrictions Severus had set down for exactly what their relationship would entail. Harry had been reassured by the limits, knowing that Severus' ethics would hold things in check and allow them time to explore the attraction between them. It had worked well for the first couple months, but as they had spent time together, Harry's feelings had deepened even further and he wanted more. Severus had demanded absolute secrecy and hadn't let the physical aspect get beyond that of heated snogging.

Harry sighed. He was hoping that over the holidays he could convince Severus it was time to move to the next step. More than once Harry had embarrassed himself when Severus kissed him and he was concerned that his inexperience would drive Severus away. Yet, during the same period of time, Harry knew that he was head over heels in love and all he wanted was for Severus to make love to him.

Harry planned to make this Christmas very special for Severus and prove to him how serious Harry was about making their relationship work. Skirting around the corner of the desk, Harry headed towards the door. A scrap of parchment lying on the floor caught his eye and Harry leaned down to pick it up. It was creased with lines embedded in it, as if it had been carried in a pocket, folded and unfolded repeatedly. It looked as if it had fallen off the edge of the desk, Harry thought as he bent down to pick it up. He meant to simply set it back on the desk, but his curiosity got the better of him.

>  _ **To Do Before Christmas**_
> 
>   
>  1\. Purchase house  
> 2\. Obtain permission  
> 3\. Seek waiver  
> 4\. Design proper accouterments  
> 5\. Collect appropriate celebratory items

  
Harry felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. During one of their early rows, Severus had threatened to resign and disappear to a cottage at the edge of the Moors, leaving the Wizarding world behind. Now, it seemed that Severus had had enough and was planning his escape before Christmas. Eyes prickling painfully, Harry dropped the list, watching it flutter to the floor. Swinging around, Harry silently fled; his chest was so tight that Harry struggled to draw in a breath. Severus had seemed happy with their arrangement, but maybe Harry had pushed too hard to move forward.

All Harry knew was that he needed to do something to prove to Severus that Harry was worth his time and trouble, and he had to do it fast!

* * *

Severus swept into his office, satisfaction making his steps light. He was glad that the staff meeting had been mercifully short, as it had given him the opportunity to Floo to Diagon Alley and make the final arrangements for the house with Gringotts. He absently patted his inner pocket for his list, frowning as he remembered that he'd apparently left it in his office. Moving to his desk, Severus was relieved when he saw it lying on the floor. He smiled as he leaned down to pick it up before settling into his chair. With one hand he smoothed the parchment out and reached for his quill, marking off the first three things on the list with a flourish.

Leaning back in his chair, Severus was surprised that Harry wasn't there. Severus didn't sense his unique magic in the room and frowned. Harry had fallen into the habit of waiting in his office for him to return from his meetings. Granted, Severus had been away longer than normal, but that wasn't something that usually dissuaded him. Harry's enthusiasm was one of his most endearing qualities. That, and his firm belief that he could sway Severus to his way of thinking as to where their relationship was going. Severus shook his head; if only Harry knew that it had been a combination of his tenacity and his incredible giving nature that had slowly allowed Severus to open his heart. After all the years of searching for Harry's faults, Severus had been delighted to find a young man with quiet intelligence, an infectious sense of humor, and a maturity beyond his years.

It had been Harry's amazing responsiveness to Severus' touch that had truly ensnared Severus. From the first time Severus had kissed him - more to show Harry that he was mistaken in his attraction - and Harry had climaxed in his arms, Severus was lost. It had been intoxicating at the time, and continued to amaze Severus, as it hadn't lessened at all through the months they had been seeing each other in secret. The restrictions Severus had put on their interactions had been more to protect Harry than anything, but now he found himself chafing at them. Severus was determined to change the situation, but he was going to do it the right way.

His fingers smoothed over the piece of parchment in front of him and Severus allowed himself a moment of anticipation. The exchange of Galleons and title had been done at Gringotts on the lovely house he'd found near Bristol, which Severus was sure Harry would like. It would be ready for them by tomorrow night, Christmas Eve. Seeking permission to ask Harry to bond from Arthur and Molly Weasley had been nerve wracking for Severus, but they were the closest thing to parents Harry had. Severus was determined to go about this the proper way, even if the Weasleys refused him. To his surprise, they hadn't, and Molly had even given him a wan smile. They truly wanted Harry to be happy, despite Severus' role in the injuring of one of their children.

The petition for a waiver from the Board of Governors had been submitted and Narcissa, who had acted on his behalf, had received an immediate approval. Severus rolled his eyes as he thought of the intrusive questionnaire, but it would be worthwhile if it gave Harry peace of mind. In a society where there were truth potions and mind reading spells to ensure the relationship was consensual, it was just a formality but Severus wasn't about to subject Harry to ridicule when they went public. Even _Hogwarts: A History_ spoke of the Founders approving of liaisons of various types between consenting students of age and staff members.

Severus considered the last two items on his list. The new bonding rings Severus had commissioned should be arriving in the morning, ready for his Christmas Eve proposal. The last item was a general notation for all the things Severus wanted to have when he made love for the first time to his new bond mate in their own home as they shared Christmas together. He had the afternoon to prepare those as well as what he was going to say and Severus was determined to make his proposal unique and successful.

It still bothered him that Harry wasn't there. This would be the first night since that kiss in August that Harry hadn't spent the evening with him, sharing the couch while they did their work in companionable silence. Generally, Severus sent him away after a heated kiss at the door, several times so heated that Harry wasn't the only one who ended up soiling his pants. It was rather embarrassing for a man of his age, frankly. On the other hand, how could he not when Harry was so responsive? Severus couldn’t wait until he could explore Harry's body with tongue and fingers and slide his cock into Harry's welcoming heat.

With a muffled curse, Severus stood and headed to his rooms, his cock hard and throbbing. A nice long wank in the shower again tonight, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Harry examined his reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. He hadn't been very successful in taming his hair, but at least it didn't look like he'd just gotten off his broomstick. The button-down shirt, tie, and trousers he wore underneath his best robes weren't new, but they were clean and pressed, giving Harry a bit a more adult appearance. There wasn't much he could do about his features or the fact that he wasn't as tall as Severus; at least he wasn't as scrawny as he'd used to be, having worked hard to add some muscle to his arms and chest.

Feeling inexplicably nervous about going down to Christmas Eve dinner, Harry set his shoulders determinedly and forced himself to leave the dorm. It had been more painful than he could have imagined to spend the day away from Severus, making the arrangements he needed to by Floo and owl post. Harry was satisfied, though, that he had a fighting chance if Severus would just give him a chance to prove himself. He'd borrowed a book from the library on Yule and Christmas traditions, finding the parallels amazing. The Yule presents he'd ordered from Diagon Alley should arrive by morning and the house-elves had already agreed to deliver them. Small and traditional, the gifts went well with the new cashmere cloak and elegant silver and gold cloak pin that Harry had gotten Severus for Christmas. A box of fine Belgian chocolates and a bottle of the dear Muggle whiskey Severus liked would, hopefully, add a sophisticated air to his gifts.

A sharp whistle drew Harry out of his thoughts as he entered the Great Hall.

"Looking sharp, Potter! You must have a hot date tonight!" One of the Ravenclaw seventh-years said smugly, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I just…" Harry stammered, unable to stop his eyes from darting to Severus, whose face looked thunderous. "I wanted to look nice for dinner!"

He sat down amid a chorus of catcalls and jeers, refusing to say anything else. Harry could feel the weight of Severus' glare, but was confused by the reaction. Concentrating on eating wasn't helping, as Harry's appetite had disappeared and he ended up pushing food around his plate. The conversation swirled around him as Harry tried to control the sinking feeling he felt in his stomach. Severus certainly hadn't looked pleased to see him and that just confirmed to Harry what the list had implied. Severus was leaving, without him.

Harry stood abruptly and headed to the door, just not able to sit at the table any longer. He didn't know where he'd go now, unsure of his welcome now in Severus' rooms.

"Potter! My office in twenty minutes!" Severus' tone made it an order.

Without acknowledging the summons, Harry made his way out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. He wasn't sure where he could go in twenty minutes, but needed to keep moving so that he didn't jump out of his skin. Wandering aimlessly, Harry found himself at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. A wave of memories hit him: _feeding Dumbledore that poison only to find a fake Horcrux, making it back only to find Death Eaters in the castle, and the watching Dumbledore plead with Severus to keep his promise_. Harry shuddered and pushed the images back into the corner of his mind, trying to pull forward a happy image. He failed miserably.

His wand vibrated, warning him that he had only five minutes to get to Severus' office. Hurrying down the corridor, Harry tried to clear his thoughts and steel himself for whatever it was that Severus wanted to talk to him about. His stomach was twisted into knots of nervous anticipation. Stepping onto the moving stairway, Harry smoothed a hand over the front of his robes and took a deep breath.

Severus was standing with his back to the door, staring out into the darkness as Harry stepped into his office. A large Christmas tree sat against the wall, fairy lights gleaming off the silver and gold ornaments; a garland of vines decorated the front of the fireplace, and a stack of colorfully wrapped packages sat on the floor. Harry gasped at the sight.

"Bloody hell! I am so sorry, Severus! It wasn't supposed to be this way—"

Severus swung around, his face a frozen mask, arms by his side, and hands balled into fist. "Sorry? I've spent all afternoon—"

"—but you're leaving, so I guess it doesn't really—"

"—trying to write a bloody proposal while you were breaking promises—"

"—just don't understand how you can—"

"—throw away everything!"

Harry was breathing hard, blinking rapidly against the moisture in his eyes. "I just wanted—"

"Leaving?" Severus snapped at him, but Harry was too caught up in his misery.

"—to make the holidays special for you!" Harry yelled, stumbling backward blindly. "But it doesn't matter any—"

Hands gripped his shoulders and shook him, hard. Harry drew a shaky breath and swallowed against the lump in his throat. Standing perfectly still, he refused to meet Severus' eyes, instead staring at the scars on Severus' throat.

"What do you mean, leaving?" Severus ground out between clenched teeth.

Harry continued to stand stiffly. "I found your list. You're leaving-- _me_ \-- Hogwarts."

"I'm doing no such thing!" Severus shook him again. "That is your excuse for betraying my trust?"

Harry's head jerked up. "I didn't!"

"You apologized as soon as you came through the door, Potter! Snogging in the Astronomy Tower while I was bloody sweating over how to propose!"

"No! I—" Harry's voice broke. "I can't even go into the Tower and don't want anyone else—" He faltered, frowning. "Propose what?"

"Why did you apologize and why did you dress for dinner?"

Harry allowed himself to look into Severus' eyes and was surprised to see more pain than anger. "I sent two house-elves to decorate, but they went overboard, I thought that was why you were mad."

"And the robes?"

He closed his eyes tightly, before opening them and meeting Severus' piercing glare. "Because I wanted to look my best, so maybe you'd think twice about leaving."

"I'm not bloody leaving!"

"Your list—"

Severus growled deep in his throat and pressed him back against the door. Then Severus was kissing him, hard. Harry held himself stiff for a moment, but when Severus gentled the kiss, he returned it hungrily. He might not ever get the chance again. His arms wound around Severus' neck, seemingly of their own volition. Harry could still feel the tension in Severus' body, but a gentle hand slid into his hair and Harry leaned into the touch.

Lifting his head, Severus was silent until Harry met his eyes. "I will never willingly leave you, Harry, ever. _I_ decorated, not the house-elves! Do you think I'd let anyone muck with something as important as asking you to bond?"

Harry blinked. "You—what?"

Severus sneered at him. "Tell me who you dressed for!"

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You! I dressed like this for you, you great git! I was trying to prove to you that I could be more worldly, so you'd reconsider leaving—"

"Why do you keep saying I'm leaving?" Severus roared.

"Because I found your Christmas list and it said—"

"And you jumped to the conclusion that I would make good on a preposterous threat made in the heat of an argument and leave everything I cared for behind!"

"I just—"

Hands cupped his face and Severus' eyes bore into his. "What I am going to do is bond with you tonight, Apparate you to _our_ new home, and make love to you as dawn rises on Christmas Day!" Severus paused, eyes searching Harry's face. "Any objections?"

Harry shook his head, a feeling of warmth flooding through his body as his heart swelled.

A deep sigh escaped Severus and he gathered Harry in a tight embrace. "You'll be the death of me, Harry."

Harry tilted his face. "I'd rather be the life of you," he whispered against Severus' lips.

* * *

The bonding went smoothly, to Severus' great relief, an elderly Ministry registrar officiating in a monotone with Minerva and Kingsley Shacklebolt as witnesses. Harry's eyes seemed to glow with happiness as he shyly clung to Severus' hand when they moved toward the Appparation point outside Kingsley's office. The house-elves should have everything prepared by now and Severus was anxious to get to their new home.

Harry had been in something of a daze since they left his office at Hogwarts and Flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Leading him onto the platform, Severus wrapped his arms around his new bond mate and Apparated them into the sitting room of the manor house, filtered moonlight spilling across the gleaming hardwood floors. With a wave of his hand, the candles flared and both he and Harry got their first look at the Christmas decorations that mirrored those in his office.

"Welcome to our new home, Harry."

Delight lit Harry's eyes as he looked around. The house wasn't large enough to be called a mansion, but was a stately and elegant residence, one befitting the Prince and the Potter families. One that Severus hoped would become a home for them, the home each of them had dreamed of since their childhoods.

"It's amazing," Harry breathed as he looked around the room. "Is it really ours?"

"Yes," Severus brushed his lips over Harry's jawline. "Would you like to see the bedroom?"

"Oh, yes!" Harry moaned, leaning into Severus.

His cock, already half-hard, twitched at the sounds and Severus turned Harry in the right direction, quickly directing him up the stairs. "The tour will wait."

The candles had been lit in their bedroom and the bedding turned down on the large four-poster. Harry looked around with interest, appearing to approve of the dark wood furniture and deep jewel-tone colours. Reaching out, Severus grabbed the lapels of Harry's robes and pushed them off his shoulders. He'd waited a long time for this and was pleased when Harry began to tear at Severus’ robes. Even though Severus had planned and fantasied about this moment for months, it seemed that neither of them was in the mood for slow seduction.

Impatiently Banishing their clothing to the wardrobe across the room, Severus pushed Harry back onto the bed. Following him, Severus kissed Harry thoroughly before trailing his lips down the slender throat, pausing to suck on Harry's Adam's apple. Harry's moans of pleasure were incredibly arousing, his responsiveness alone enough to threaten Severus' tight control. Fingers threaded through Severus' hair as he explored Harry's body with lips and fingers as he moved down to kneel between Harry's thighs.

Finally reaching Harry's hard cock, Severus was delighted to find it thick and heavy, but not too long, and Severus swallowed it to the root. Harry gasped and Severus quickly pinned his hips with one hand. Pulling back slightly, Severus silently Summoned the green crystal jar on the bedside stand, catching it with his free hand. He thumbed off the top and dipped his fingers into the viscous potion, knowing the numbing agent would ease Harry's first time. Lowering his mouth back down, Severus began bobbing his head as he used his slick finger to circle Harry's hole.

Harry pushed against Severus' finger. "Oh, yes! Please, Severus!"

Gasping around Harry's cock as the tip of his finger slid smoothly into the tight heat, Severus was unprepared for the fingers that tightened painfully in his hair and the rush of fluid as Harry climaxed. As Harry went limp, Severus eased his softening cock out of his mouth. Slowly, carefully, Severus continued to move his finger further inside, pausing to cast a non-verbal bowel cleansing spell and another that helped with the stretching. Adding more lubricant, Severus eased in a second finger and concentrated on preparing Harry. His own cock was so hard that it ached and Severus held on to his control with a desperate grip. Harry's responsiveness was severely undermining his concentration.

The fingers in his hair had eased their grip and the tips were massaging his scalp. Adding a third finger, Severus methodically continued to prepare Harry. A jerk of Harry's body told Severus he had found the prostate.

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry shouted, planting his feet on the bed and rocking against Severus' fingers. "Do it again!"

Severus smirked and twisted his fingers until Harry gasped again, his cock beginning to fill out again. Leaning up, Severus latched on to one of the flat pink nipples and as sucked hard. Harry arched upward, his cock brushing along Severus'. With a gasp, Severus pulled back just as Harry withdrew one of his hands from Severus' hair and wrapped it around his cock. Severus moved back to sit on his knees in between Harry's thighs, watching as Harry stroked his hard cock while he watched. It was as if his ultimate fantasy were coming true, and Severus was almost undone.

"Please, Severus!"

Harry's eyes beseeched him and Severus withdrew his fingers, gingerly slicked the lubricant onto his prick, and guided it to Harry's hole. Slowly, Severus pressed forward against the guardian muscles. Harry let out a low moan and thrust upward, taking Severus' breath as his cock slid inside. Freezing, Severus tried to ignore the incredible sensations he was experiencing, the welcoming heat and the feeling of coming home. He concentrated on breathing in and out and the sound of his blood rushing through his ears as he tried to regain control.

Harry apparently had other ideas, as he bucked upward, pushing Severus even deeper. With a growl, Severus caught Harry's legs and lifted them to his shoulders as he used short shallow thrusts until he was fully sheathed. Harry's body seemed to welcome him as they fit together perfectly.

"Bloody hell," Harry panted, one hand still stroking his cock as the other reached to cup the back of Severus' neck and brought him down for a kiss.

Severus began moving in slow, steady strokes, changing his angle until he felt Harry's body jolt. Concentrating on keeping his thrusts even, Severus distracted himself by kissing Harry, until Harry's muscles clenched around his prick. His precarious control snapped and Severus pushed Harry's legs towards his chest, pounding into Harry as he felt his balls draw up. Severus' climax washed through him in waves and he buried himself deep as he spilled his seed into Harry. He was dimly aware of the moisture between their bellies as he tried to gather his shattered composure.

Lifting up, Severus rearranged them on the bed and cast a simple cleaning spell before he gathered Harry against his chest. "I trust you are uninjured?" he asked quietly, pressing a kiss against Harry's temple.

Harry laughed quietly. "My whole body is still tingling with pleasure, Severus. It was more incredible than I ever imagined."

Severus smiled. "It was rather amazing," he admitted, when it suddenly dawned on him what he'd forgotten. "Bloody hell, the Contraception Spell!"

Lifting his head, Harry looked at him quizzically. "The what?"

"Contraception Spell," Severus sighed, drawing Harry's head back to his shoulder. "The seventh year lessons you would have missed last year that gave instruction concerning pregnancy in witches and wizards, and taught the proper spells to prevent conception for each of the different pairings."

Harry looked at him, wonder making his eyes large. "You mean, we could have a baby?"

"With your luck and magical power, highly probable." Severus watched him steadily, warmth expanding in his chest. "You would be amenable to carrying a child?"

Harry smiled. "Absolutely! Especially if it means we can do that again!"

"I'll see what I can do," Severus said and set about to fulfill Harry's request.

 

* * *

 

Harry leaned down to kiss the downy black hair covering his son's head as he rocked Liam. The three-month-old's face was still splotchy red from the crying jag he'd been on for the past two hours. Feeling exhausted himself but not wanting to disturb the baby, Harry closed his eyes. Liam was generally a sweet, good-natured infant but when he had a gas bubble, all he did was scream until the gas was released, from one end or the other. It was crushing to Harry that all he could do was hold Liam and try to comfort him during these episodes, but Severus was working on a potion that would help Liam and any other babies with the same problem. Harry truly hoped he would hurry.

"Let me take him."

Severus' voice was quiet, a soothing balm to Harry's jagged nerves. Opening his eyes as Liam's weight was lifted, Harry smiled up at his partner. It was uncanny, the calming effect that Severus had on both Harry and Liam.

"Where were you an hour ago?" Harry grumbled without any heat, as they both knew Severus had been supervising the last staff meeting before the Christmas hols. "Liam was missing you."

Settling Liam on his back in his cot, Severus turned towards him with an eyebrow arched. "Just Liam? And here I was going to give you your first Yule gift."

Harry stood up and slid his arms around Severus' waist. "It took us three days to open the last Yule gifts."

"Two, actually," Severus said, tugging him closer. "We managed to open them before midnight on Boxing Day!"

"Hmmm," Harry whispered as Severus cupped his cheek. "I seem to remember _unwrapping_ a multitude of other presents first."

"Yes," Severus said against his lips. "Would you like to unwrap something while Liam naps?"

Harry, reenergized, moaned as Severus kissed him hungrily. Silently, he cast the Contraception Spell – they wanted a sibling for Liam, but not right away – and allowed Severus to pull him to their bedroom across the hall. A glance at the floor-to-ceiling windows told him that it had finally started to snow, heavy white flakes that would soon cover the garden. It was perfect, as was his life, Harry thought as they stopped at the side of their bed.

"That is an intriguing smile," Severus told him, reaching for him.

Harry laughed and dodged Severus' hands. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and how happy I am."

"Oh?"

Harry Banished his own clothes to the wardrobe and advanced on Severus, whom he pushed back onto the bed. "And that I am going to unwrap my present first," he said as he crawled up beside Severus and began unfastening the buttons on his robes. "Then I'm going to ride it, hard!"

Severus groaned and fisted his hands in the bedding as Harry set out to make good his threat. Harry, however, found he wasn't in the mood for slow seduction after all and was soon lowering himself onto Severus' hard cock. Severus hands came up to grip his hips and Harry did just what he promised, rocking forward and slamming back. It was fast, intense, and perfect.

Warm hands smoothed down his back and Harry realized he had collapsed on top of Severus. He started to move but Severus' hands stilled him.

"Allow me to savor the moment of perfection."

"I love you," Harry murmured sleepily against Severus' shoulder.

"And I, you," Severus pressed a kiss into his hair. "Happy Christmas, my heart."  


-The End-

  



End file.
